A fine mess
by The Jagdpanther
Summary: During a battle with the Decepticons Jack is injured due to Mike's recklessness. Will he survive and if he doesn't will Arcee be losing more than just her partner. (If you think I should change the genre PM me or let me know in a review.)


**Disclaimer I do not own Transformers Prime or its characters Hasbro does. And if I did own the show Jack and Arcee would have gotten more screen time together.**

 **Now to clarify this takes place near the beginning of season two. It was originally going to be a one shot, but I decided to make it into a few chapters instead. It probably won't be a full on romance, but there will be some romance. Please R &R.**

The sound of blaster fire ripped through the air deafening all other noise in the energon mine. The Autobots led by Optimus Prime charged at their Decepticon foes while firing blue lasers from their guns. Likewise, the Decepticons led by Megatron fired back with their red lasers while Megatron and his Lieutenant's engaged their rivals in combat. Optimus faced Megatron in a grueling sword fight with neither able to gain a decisive edge. Bulkhead faced Breakdown with their signature weapons sending out shockwaves every time they clashed. Arcee ran straight towards Arachnid arm blades drawn intent on slicing her to bits. Bumblebee was left to face the Vehicon drones since there was no one else left for him to fight.

A few hundred yards behind them peeking out from behind the rock before pulling back to avoid blaster fire were a pair of teenagers. One of them was a tall black haired sixteen-year-old boy in a gray long sleeve shirt. The other was a young Japanese girl with flaming pink and black hair with her signature phone out trying to record the titanic battle. Their names were Jack and Miko and this was not the first battle they had seen. They had met the Autobots a few months before and had been helping them ever since.

"Well this is another fine mess you've gotten us into Miko!" He yelled jumping back to avoid blaster fire.

"Hey I didn't make you come along!" She shouted back before leaning out again to watch the battle.

"Well someone has to make sure you come back alive." Jack yelled.

"I can take care of myself you know!" She yelled before the boy pulled her back as a red laser pierced the air where her head had been.

"Really?"

"Oh shut up it was just a lucky shot."

Jack sighed this wasn't the first time she had almost died and brushed it off. She had pulled something like this a few months before which ended up with them and their friend Rafael in a alternate dimension that they called the Shadow Zone. It seemed she hadn't learned her lesson even after being chased by a giant undead robot because the minute no one was looking she had ran straight into the ground bridge with Jack following. That was how they had gotten into this mess and the worst part was that the Autobots didn't even know they were here. They would have called back to base, but it seemed that a mine deep underground didn't get cellphone reception. Go figure.

The two humans watched as the Autobot's began to push their foes deeper into the cave inflicting severe casualties. Not wanting to miss the action Miko ran out from her hiding spot to catch up with Jack following her. They soon found a new spot to hide though they were spotted by Bumblebee who got into cover with them.

Jack tried to make sense of his numerous beeps, but unlike Raf he couldn't understand him. Figuring it was along the lines of What are you doing here? Jack answer his voice straining over the sound of blaster fire, "I know we're not supposed to be here, but Miko ran after you guys and someone had to take care of her. Don't worry we'll stay out of trouble!" Bee processed his answer before giving him a thumbs up knowing that he could count on Jack. Once he was clear the scout transformed into his vehicle before tearing towards the Decepticon drones.

Jack watched him slam into one of the Vehicons before transforming and shooting at the rest of them. Then he heard a gasp of pain. Turning he saw Arcee pined to the cave wall by Arachnid he saw one of her sharp extra legs extend ready to decapitate his partner. He had to do something to save her, but what. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the decepticon's drills. Bee was too busy with the Vehicons and, Bulkhead and Optimus were fighting their counterpart so he had to be the one to save her,"Miko stay here!"

"What!?"

He didn't have time to reply as he ran towards the drill dodging blaster fire as it danced around him. Then he saw a dead Vehicon in his path, knowing going around would take too long he jumped. He barely made it, but once he was on top he kept running before jumping off. He soon made it to the drill. It took him a minute to get to the controls, but once he did it was relatively easy to power up since he had done this before.

Arcee struggled to get out of Arachnids iron grip while she held her sharp appendage underneath her chin. She had been distracted by one of the Vehicons shooting at her and her foe had taken advantage of it. Now her legs were tied together by Arachnid's webbing while the demented deception held her hands up against the wall. And to top it all off now she was taunting her.

"Really Arcee after all this time you're defeated because of a simple Vehicon? I thought wanted to avenge Tailgate." The Spider Femme said smiling at her rival's distress.

"Let me go and I'll do just that."

Arachnid chuckled, "Oh but if I let you do that I'd never be able to get even with my Jack."

"You leave him alone!"

"Truthfully I would have liked to have killed him first so that I could see you experience the total devastation of losing your partner to me for the second time. Then I could kill you knowing I had finally broken you. But since you seem so eager I'll snuff out your spark first." Rearing back her appendage she prepared to remove Arcee's helm form her frame.

Arcee shut her optics preparing to join Tailgate and Cliffjumper in the well of allsparks. She had failed to avenge them both and she had failed Jack. Now he didn't have her there to protect him from Arachnid. She wished it didn't have to end this way, she wished she had told him how she felt.

Then the pair heard a loud whirling sound over the blaster fire. Arcee opened her optics to see Arachnid had stopped her attack and was now looking to her left with the expression of a deer in headlights. Struggling Arcee could see one of the decepticon's drills heading straight towards them. Arachnid stood there in shock as the drill slammed into her throwing her off Arcee.

Now that her arms were no longer restricted she used her blades to cut the webbing around her legs. Then she looked up to see Jack stepping down from the before running towards her. What was he doing here? Wait if he was in the drill then he was the one to save her.

"Arcee are you ok?"

"As grateful as I am for the save Jack. What are you doing here?"

"Miko." He said simply before pointing to where the Japanese girl was hiding.

"How did she get here?" She asked while checking to make sure Arachnid wasn't back up yet.

"The same way she usually does."

"Urgh I swear one of these days she's gonna follow us into space or the artic."

"To bad Ratchet can't put an anti-Miko function on the ground bridge."

"If only." She chuckled before she stopped at seeing Arachnid get back up.

"I must say Jack that was truly heroic stopping me from killing Arcee, but now I can kill you both at once."

"Not this time Arachnid." She said getting into her stance, "Jack get back to Miko we'll have Ratchet send a ground bridge soon." With that she ran at Arachnid once more.

Following her orders, he made his way back to Miko dodging blaster fire all the way until he was behind cover. Stopping to catch his breath he got an earful from Miko, "Dude that was awesome and I got it on tape to!" Showing him on her phone he saw him slam into Arachnid with the drill and he had to admit she was right it was pretty awesome. They waited a few minutes until Bee was done with the Vehicons once that was done he called a ground bridge for them and soon the swirling green vortex appeared behind them. Jack pulled Miko towards the bridge while she protested that she wanted to see the end of the battle.

Megatron growled in anger as he skidded to a stop after being kicked back by Optimus. The battle for the new mine had gone badly for the decepticon's. After locating a new energon deposit he had ordered the drones to begin mining immediately. He had come to check on their progress along with Breakdown and Arachnid then the Autobot's had attacked. Looking around he saw all the drones were dead and Arachnid was getting pummeled by the one known as Arcee. Then from behind Optimus he saw a flash of green, looking closer he saw it was a ground bridge and heading towards it were two of the Autobot's human pets. Smirking he stood back up maybe this day could be salvaged.

"You may have won this battle Prime, but you will not walk away unscathed."

Optimus was confused by this statement then he saw that Megatron wasn't looking at him but something behind him. Glancing behind him he saw Jack and Miko walking towards the ground bridge. What were they doing here? Then he heard Megatron charge up his fusion cannon. Turning back, he prepared to dodge or block a blast from the weapon.

Megatron fired his weapon, but not at Prime. The blast roared past his foe and straight towards the humans.

"NO!" Prime yelled as he watched the blast head toward Jack and Miko.

Jack and Miko were almost to the portal when they heard a loud blaster firing. Turning around Jack expected to see Optimus shooting his cannons at Megatron. The reality was much different however for coming towards them was the purple blast of Megatron's fusion cannon. The duo froze as they watched the blast get closer. They were snapped out of their daze when they heard Optimus yell something at them. Making a split-second decision Jack grabbed Miko before throwing her into the ground bridge. Knowing he needed to join her he began to run towards the vortex. Suddenly all he could see behind him was the purple glow of Megatron's blast, he was almost at the ground bridge when the blast struck the ground next to him blasting him to the side and into the cave wall.

Arcee and Airachnid had stopped their bout after seeing Megatron shoot at the children. Arcee watched as her partner was thrown into the air after the blast hit near him. It was like watching something in slow motion. He flew almost like he was weightless, his body turned until his back was to the cave wall then he hit the wall. She prayed to Primus that he would get up or at least move, but his body stayed limp. She was snapped from her thoughts as Arachnid began to speak.

"Curse you Megatron I wanted to be the one to kill Jack. Well on the bright side, Arcee at least all your partners were tough enough to only be scrapped by high ranking decepticon's. Don't feel bad though you'll soon be joining them." Closing her eyes, she began to laugh maniacally. Then she felt intense pain in her chest before she felt her back impact the cave wall. Groaning she looked up to see Arcee walking towards her before her optics dimmed and she power down.

Arcee stood over her Arachnid blasters charged. She hoped that her foe was still awake so that she could hear her final cords. She was met with disappointment however as she saw that she had powered down from the impact. Then she looked back over at Jack who was still limp against the wall before glancing at her teammates to see that they were busy. Turning back to her adversary she prepared to end her once and for all. It would take very little time to offline the spider, unfortunately time was not on Jack's side. Growling she deactivated her weapons before running to check on her partner.

When she got to Jack, she couldn't see any major injuries on him though she didn't like the angle his left leg was at. What worried her the most was what potential internal injuries he could have. Putting her head to his chest she was relieved to hear the faint beat of his heart. Knowing that time was of the essence she carefully picked him up before carrying him to the ground bridge.

Seeing that Jack had been carried to safety Optimus ordered Bumblebee and Bulkhead to return to base and that he would be right behind him. After firing at Jack and Miko Megatron had used Optimus's lack of focus to temporally gain the upper hand in their fight. However now that Jack was safe and the others were returning to base Prime had begun to drive the warlord back. Once he saw that Bulkhead and Bumblebee were gone he grabbed Megatron's sword before kicking Megatron in the chest sending him backwards. Knowing that there was no reason to remain here he transformed and drove into the ground bridge.

Megatron growled as he watched the ground bridge before chuckling and then laughing. Breakdown look at his master strangely as he picked up the fallen Arachnid. Megatron didn't care though he had won. Though he hadn't killed Prime or any of the Autobots he had succeeded in killing that pathetic boy Jack Darby. He may not of won the battle, but he had inflicted a decisive blow.

 **Oh no what's going to happen to Jack? Will he survive? What will happen to Miko? All the of this will be answered in the next chapter. Well now I have to answer the second one otherwise Arcee's gonna come after me. So yes he is alive as you saw. Please leave a review if you would like to.**


End file.
